Gai Ikari
''GokaiSilver!" The sixth member of Gokaiger, Gai is the only Earthling on the team and will utilize the powers of the 6th Rangers of the past. Biography Gai is an Earthling teenager and a self-professed Super Sentai fanboy. He was granted the GokaiCellular by the spirits of the three dead 6th Rangers DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller, all of whom possessed dinosaur themed mecha and were initally antagonistic to their team. This happened after he risked his life to save a young girl from a car accident. After he was given his powers Gai recognized how similar his ranger form was to the Gokaiger and went searching for them, hoping to join their team. During this time he attempted to unlock the great powers of the Abaranger, Zyuranger and Timeranger. However, short of transforming himself into GokaiSilver, he couldn't unlock the great powers. Upon meeting the Gokaiger, he attempts to impress them and eventually succeeds by transforming and defeating the latest action commander. Gai is later taken back to the GokaiGalleon and is questioned about his origin and the great powers in his possession. Gai then reveals that he has been unable to get the great powers to revel themselves and that he would need the DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller ranger keyes to make them work. Marvelous then confiscates his GokaiCellular and GokaiSilver Ranger Key until he can prove that he has something that Marvelous doesn't. He later impresses Marvelous by going into battle without his GokaiSilver powers. Unlike the Gokaiger, Gai isn't out to find the great powers; he is out to save mankind and destroy the Zangyack, something Capt. Marvelous finds to be an interesting new concept. Marvelous accepts him and the Gokaiger accept him, however, as a pirate apprentice. Later, Navi later links him to the Gokaiger's keyroad which allows him access to the treasure chest of Ranger Keys. He tests this out by summoning DaiRanger's KibaRanger key and succeeds. Eventually, he tries to impress everyone, to which only annoyed Doc as he felt like he was nothing compared to him. Eventually, during a battle with the Zangyack, Gai somehow combines both the Go-on Wings Ranger Keys and becomes half Gold and Half Silver. Despite this though, Worian "de-bones" the Gokaigers with the exception of Doc and Gai. As Gai tries to convince Doc to help him, he turns him down telling him that he feels pathetic while he's around him. Eventually, Gai finds Worian and does battle with him only to be on the losing end until Doc arrives encouraging Gai to us the power of all the past 6th Hero Rangers keys at once. He believed it to be impossible, but with encouragement from Doc, he manages to create the Gold Anchor Key and becomes GokaiSilver Gold Mode. With his new found power, he defeats Worian, and eventually with the restored Gokaigers, defeats him a second time. After that, he recieved a 100,000 bounty on his head. GokaiSilver Arsenal *'GokaiCellular' *'GokaiSpear' *'GokaiBuckle' *'Ranger Keys' **'GokaiSilver Key '(ゴーカイシルバーキー, Gokai Shirubā Kī): Gai's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Silver. **'DragonRanger Key '(ドラゴンレンジャーキー, Doragon Renjā Kī) **'KibaRanger Key '(キバレンジャーキー, Kiba Renjā Kī) **'KingRanger Key '(キングレンジャーキー, Kingu Renjā Kī) **'MegaSilver Key '(メガシルバーキー, Mega Shirubā Kī) **'Black Knight' Key **'TimeFire Key' (タイムファイヤーキー, Taimu Faiyā Kī) **'GaoSilver Key '(ガオシルバーキー, Gao Shirubā Kī) **'Shurikenger Key '(シュリケンジャーキー, Shurikenjā Kī) **'AbareKiller Key '(アバレキラーキー, Abare Kirā Kī) **'DekaBreak Key '(デカブレイクキー, Deka Bureiku Kī) **'MagiShine Key '(マジシャインキー, Maji Shain Kī) **'BoukenSilver Key '(ボウケンシルバーキー, Bōken Shirubā Kī) **'Go-On Wings Key '(ゴーオンウイングスキー, Gōon Uingusu' 'Kī): ''Combined form of the Go-On Gold and Silver keys when Gai couldn't decide which to choose.'' ***'Go-On Gold Key '(ゴーオンゴールドキー, GōonGōrudo Kī) ***'Go-On Silver Key '(ゴーオンシルバーキー, GōonShirubā Kī) **'ShinkenGold Key '(シンケンゴールドキー, Shinken Gōrudo Kī) **'GoseiKnight Key '(ゴセイナイトキー, Gosei Naito Kī) Mecha *GoZyuJin Transformations As GokaiSilver, Gai was given access to the powers of the fifteen 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the Gokaigers, he now has access to the Gokaiger's treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 15 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. As Past Rangers *KingRanger (Episode 18) *ShinkenGold (Episode 18) Unique Transformations *Go-On Wings (Episode 19) *Gold Mode (Episode 19) Summons For attacks, GokaiSilver's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the second ever seen doing so, after Joe Gibken as GokaiBlue. However, his attacks with summons are fairly more regular, given his ability to communicate (in his mind) with the 15 warriors. *Gokai Legend Dream (Final Wave) (Episode 19, 20) **Shooters (these shooters manifest the 'close combat warriors' through blasts) ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***BoukenSilver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***GoseiKnight **Close Combat (these warriors hack and slash at the target and precede GokaiSilver's final move) ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***ShinkenGold Gallery Image:GokaiSilver1.jpg|GokaiSilver Image:KSG-GokaiSilver GoldMode.jpg|GokaiSilver Gold Mode Image:KSG-Go-OnWings.jpg|Go-OnWings (Hybrid Go-OnGold/Go-OnSilver) Trivia *Prior to the revelation of GokaiSilver's identity, it was speculated that Barizorg, returned to his human form of Sid Bamick, would become GokaiSilver. Basco ta Jolokia was also briefly suspected due to the that he possesses the sixth Ranger Keys first. *Gai's surname, "Ikari", means "anchor", which is a feature exibited in much of his arsenal, from his personal symbol to one of his weapons' alternative forms. *It is worth noting that while the core Gokaiger helmets resemble pirate hats, GokaiSilver's helmet resembles a bandanna frequently seen on fictional pirates such as Jack Sparrow. *Gai Ikari is the second Super Sentai Fan in the series. The first was Radietta Fanbelt from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Ikari's "happy-go-lucky" attitude is much alike as Genta Umemori's (Shinken Gold). *Gai Ikari is Sentai Warrior No.199 as slated in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger